The invention relates to an arrangement for cooling a lubricant-filled, finned gear case by means of a built-on fan.
In order to be able to accommodate gears, in particular worm gears or drives of rather high efficiency, in a relatively small space in a lubricant-filled case or housing, care must be taken that air flows around the outside of the case and this is so cooled that, for example, the mineral oil employed as lubricant and in which the gear runs never acquires a temperature above about 110.degree. C, at which decomposition of the oil would occur.